


First Class - Extended Bar Scene

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Extended scene for First Class movie, Fix It Fic, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.This was a short I wrote awhile back detailing the short cameo scene for Logan in X-Men: First Class and decided to share it here with everyone.Enjoy :)





	First Class - Extended Bar Scene

It’s late afternoon and yet the bar is packed here in Chicago along the waterfront. James Howlett and his older half-brother, Victor Creed, are seated at the counter. No one is near them due to the harsh glares and the overall menacing aura the pair give off.

“Crown Royal… leave the bottle. Two glasses.” James says a touch gruffly to the haggard looking barkeep. The man complies and tells James the price as the bottle and requested glasses are placed before the rough looking pair.

“I got it, Jimmy.” Victor says as he fishes out his wallet. A quick count of the bills within and Victor has to admit, “Well… looks like I don't.” James gives his older brother a stern glare as he pulls out his own wallet and pays the barkeep in full plus a tip.

“Ya would’ve had it… if ya hadn’t bought the company of those two women last night.” James says with some heat. Victor chuckles and smirks flashing fang at his little brother.

“I didn't hear ya complainin’ none at the time, Jimmy.” Victor says as he pours himself a glass full of the stout Canadian whiskey then his little brother.

“We can't be wastin’ our cash right now, Vic.” James says as he pulls out one of his cigars and dips the tip in his whiskey after Victor pushes the glass in front of him. He then bites off the dry tip with his teeth and spits it out. “Gotta save up as much as we can if we wanna buy the old place back home.” James then adds solemnly before striking a match and lighting up his stogie.

The ‘old place’ James is referring to, is the old Howlett farmstead up in Alberta, Canada. It has been many a long decade since the brothers have gone back there… but now seems as good a time as any to go back.

“That's a pipe dream, Jimmy… and you know it.” Victor says dismissively of the topic then turns in his stool with drink in hand to scan the sampling of frails and piss-ants to be found within this establishment. He takes a deep sniff and gets everyone's scent… knowing who's drunk already, who’s sick… hell, the woman who looks too young to be in here on the other end of the bar eyeing them warily… isn't even a woman. Rather some young guy dressed in drag.

Victor winks at her and she ducks her head trying to hide her blush behind the curtain of her blonde wig.

The door opens then… catching Victor’s attention… and two well-dressed men enter. One tall and serious smelling of travel, some cheap aftershave, and oddly enough… metal.

The other is shorter with his slicked back, dark hair longer than Jimmy’s and looking like a real pretty boy who smells of the expensive cologne that only those with vast wealth like to buy. The shit burns Victor’s nose from across the open space and he gives a low irritable growl.

Both men have an eager intent look about them as they stroll the distance from door to bar.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” The bigger feral says as he leans back against the bar and inclines his head to the side watching the two approach him and Jimmy. Victor drains his glass in one swig as the two primly dressed men come up to Jimmy’s right side… which puts the little brother between them and Victor.

Smart.

Then again… his claws are rather visible… and make most nervous.

As they should.

“Hello, gentlemen… my colleague and I would like to interest you in-” The shorter, British sounding, pretty boy starts, but is cut off by James saying…

“Fuck off.”

The two men then look to Victor with eager/serious eyes… but before either can say anything, Victor gives a shrug of his broad shoulders as he refills his glass.

“Gotta go with my lil bro on this one, fellas.” Victor says to their looks. He then grins flashing fang before emptying his glass of whiskey in one swallow.

“Okay then… sorry to have bothered you both. Have a good day.” The pretty boy says politely then pushes his taller, more reluctant partner… who looks like he wants to say something unsavory to the brothers… towards the exit. Victor watches them go, eyes locked with the tall, serious one’s… he wants the fucker to start something and make things infinitely more interesting than they currently are.

But no dice.

The two well-dressed men leave without a peep as the door closes softly in their wake.

“Wonder what that was all about?” Victor ponders as he turns back to the bar to refill his glass once more.

“Don't know, don't care.” James says rather surly as he goes for indifferent… yet his left brow cocks up as he steals a peek over his shoulder towards the exit.

“Ya sure? We can still follow ‘em. We've got their scent.” Victor says as he drains his glass in another single pull.

“Nah. They smelt like Government…” James then says as he drains his glass. He then adds, “That's never a good thing.” James then refills his and Victor’s glasses as he ashes his cigar.

“I'll drink to that.” Victor says with a sure smirk and raises his glass before him. James raises his and they clink together then the pair of half-brothers down their whiskey and thunk the glasses onto the bar counter simultaneously.


End file.
